


Sins

by AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, dark&twisty, re-post from 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2019-10-11 03:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17439365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell/pseuds/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell
Summary: He takes her along with him, dragging her down to the fires of hell.Just a little deeper, just a little faster. No place to run to. Nothing left but the shadows. Drowning in a sea of ashes.And she follows him.All the way down.





	Sins

**Author's Note:**

> And a BIG special thank you goes to the wonderful clairebare for beta reading!

**Sins**

**.**

**.**

They’re fighting and screaming at each other.  _(Pushing and Pulling like they always do)._ The same fucked up shit over and over again.  _(And he just wants her to shut up)._

He has her pushed up on her desk in the blink of an eye, her belongings shattered on the floor. _(Neither of them sane enough to care)._

His lips forcefully colliding with hers.

.

She finds him in his attic in the morning. (Locking the door behind her twice).  _(She’s done pretending)._ And it’s about time.

She’s pushes him down on his makeshift bed. _(Her lips crashing down on his)._

The rising sun kissing their naked skin.

.

He takes her on the kitchen counter in the office in the middle of the night and she straddles him in his car on the way to a crime scene.  _(Secret touches in the elevator)._  (Stolen kisses in the parking lot right after dark).

And it’s like a fire.  _(Spreading, growing, burning)._  Leaving nothing but ashes behind.

.

He knows he should stop her when he sees her love for him growing.  _(Increasing). (_ Nothing good can come from being in love with the dark).

But he’s selfish and jealous. _(Not willing to share)._  And he can’t let go.

 _(She’s only his to take)._  (Only his to keep).

.

She knows she should stop him when she sees him falling for her pretty face.  _(Falling for all those lies)._ (Nothing good can come from being in love with the dark).

But she’s selfish and jealous.  _(Not willing to share)._  And she can’t let go either.

 _(He’s only hers to keep)._  (Only hers to take).

.

They’re playing this game for far too long now.

(And even if they wanted to, they wouldn’t be able to stop).

.

He takes her along with him, dragging her down to the fires of hell.

Just a little deeper, just a little faster.  _(No place to run to)._ (Nothing left but the shadows). Drowning in a sea of ashes.

And she follows him.

(All the way down).

.

She lets him drag her along, like the falling woman she’s pretending to be.  _(Down this bloody road to hell)._

Following him all the way down. (Always one step ahead of him).

 _(Snow White wasn’t a princess)._  She’d been the hunter hiding behind a beautiful face.

.

They meet on the roof at midnight. (Her lips bruising his). (His hands working her zipper).

_(That’s what they do best)._

And he lifts her up, right there under the dark horizon.  _(The stars the only ones left to watch)._

Her lips close against his ear. His fingers digging into her skin.  _(Drawing blood)._

„At least we won’t be lonely in hell,“ is what she whispers.

(Taking him with her over the edge).

**.**

**.**


End file.
